Inuarashi
| affiliation = Mokomo Dukedom | residence = Zou (Kurau City) | occupation = Ruler | epithet = | jva = }} Duke Inuarashi is a canine mink and one of the two rulers of the Mokomo Dukedom, dubbed the "Ruler of Day". He rules over the Mokomo Dukedom from 6:00 AM to 6:00 PM. For some reason, Pedro states that the world was waiting for him and Nekomamushi and so they must not be allowed to die. Appearance Inuarashi is a grizzled dog with shoulder-length black ears. He is incredibly large, as he dwarfs Wanda when sitting down. He has a beard and wears a small pair of sunglasses. He has a large and bushy white tail. During the battle against Jack, he wore a black striped suit with a frilled collar, a belt, a light-colored cape, and a helmet. After awaking from his coma, he wore a king-like robe and his head and torso were covered in bandages. After his fight with Jack, he lost his left leg while Jack tortured him. Personality Inuarashi is a noble and humble mink who is well-loved by his people. He was eager to meet the Straw Hat Pirates after they saved the Mink Tribe, indicating a grateful personality , and he downplayed his strength when he was complimented by Luffy. Despite being one of the two most powerful minks, Inuarashi prefers diplomacy over aggressive response. He cares for his people and their rich cultural history so much that he was willing to lay down his sword to reason with Jack and the Beasts Pirates and would have willingly allowed them to search for Raizo if they ceased their attack. Like the rest of the canine minks, he finds Brook to be delicious because of his body of bones. Seeing Brook's injuries, he allowed him to recover so he can chew on him for a later time, much to Brook's horror. Relationships Nekomamushi Though they were once friends, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi are currently on very bad terms with each other. Because of this, they avoid meeting face-to-face. Jack Inuarashi was willing to reason with Jack, even giving him and his underlings the opportunity to search for Raizo. However, Jack refused his offer, causing Inuarashi to give up and attack him. When Jack used Caesar Clown's gas weapon to defeat the entire Minks army, he crucified Inuarashi and tortured him, which led to the Duke to lose his left leg in the process. Abilities and Powers As one of the two rulers of the Mokomo Dukedom, he holds a large amount of influence amongst his kin. According to Wanda, he is the country's strongest warrior, and that he had the upper hand in the battle against Jack, a pirate with a 1,000,000,000 bounty, and the right hand man of the Yonko, Kaido, before he brought in one of Caesar Clown's weapons. He possesses incredible physical strength, endurance, and durability as he was able to stop Jack's trunk with one hand, without being hurt, even though the trunk was powerful enough to destroy several buildings in one swing. Like most of the minks, he is capable of using Electro. Weapons Inuarashi wields a rapier, which he can channel Electro through. History Past In the distant past, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi were friends. They once traveled the seas together and encountered Shanks. For unknown reasons, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi came to hate each other and they decided that Inuarashi rules Zou during the day while Nekomamushi rules during the night. When Jack and the Beasts Pirates invaded the Mokomo Dukedom in search for a ninja called Raizo, Inuarashi arrived to confront Jack while the Musketeer Squad battled Jack's subordinates. Inuarashi tried to reason with Jack, saying that he would be allowed to search for the ninja if he ceased the destruction. Jack responded by attacking Inuarashi with his trunk, but the latter easily blocked the strike. They clashed until dusk arrived. Inuarashi and his group then retreated to allow Nekomamushi to deal with the invaders. The battle against the Beast Pirates lasted for five days with Nekomamushi and Inuarashi taking turns fighting against Jack. Even though the Mink Tribe had the upper hand, they could not defeat Jack. On the fifth day of the battle, Jack lost his patience and used one of Caesar Clown's poison gas weapons. With the Mink Tribe rendered helpless, Jack tortured the strongest of them, including Nekomamushi and Inuarashi. During the torture, Inuarashi lost his left leg. The torturing ceased when Jack heard about Doflamingo's defeat and capture, causing Jack to leave Zou in order to rescue him, leaving behind some of his subordinates. After Sanji's group arrived, they forced the Beasts Pirates to retreat and Caesar Clown to neutralize the poison gas. The Mink Tribe was saved when Sanji's group tended to the wounded. However, Inuarashi fell into a deep coma. Zou Arc On the day Luffy's group arrived on Zou, Inuarashi awoke from his coma and wished to meet the Straw Hat Pirates. Chopper, Miyagi, and Tristan raced to give him medical treatment, and Wanda and the other Straw Hats soon arrived. Inuarashi thanked all of them for saving his country, and Luffy admired his strength. Inuarashi rebuffed this, saying he had been defeated, though Wanda reminded him that he had the upper hand until Jack used his weapon. Inuarashi then noticed Luffy's straw hat and commented that he once traveled the seas and encountered Shanks. Before Luffy could talk about Shanks, Inuarashi suddenly fell asleep when dusk arrived. However, he briefly woke up to explain how Luffy's group indirectly caused Jack to leave Zou before falling back asleep. On the next morning, Inuarashi was alerted by Bariete ringing the town bells. After arriving at Kurau City, Inuarashi met Nekomamushi face-to-face. After insulting each other and commenting on how the other lost a limb during Jack's invasion, they had a brief fight. The fight stopped when Kin'emon and Kanjuro revealed themselves. After they asked about Raizo, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi both kneeled and revealed that Raizo is safe and they had been waiting for the samurais. Major Battles *Mink Tribe and Heart Pirates vs. Beasts Pirates **Inuarashi vs. Jack (multiple times) *Inuarashi vs. Nekomamushi Translation and Dub Issues * "Inu Arashi" means "Dog Storm". The second part could also be short for , which would match Nekomamushi's naming scheme of two animals. The Viz translation originally used the latter translation, referring to him as "Dogupine". However, they later switched to the former translation and now refer to him as "Dogstorm". References Site Navigation it:Inu-Arashi Category:Mink Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Royalty Category:Swordsmen Category:Amputees Category:Zou Characters